Super Story
by JCWHFAN
Summary: The Kents are a family out of this world, with experiences and trails to match.They have come through a lot,but as an enemy comes out of hiding to exact revenge, is this family strong enough to overcome this foe,or will this newest trail tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Family Secret

Lois Lane Kent stared at the picture upon her mantle. She smiled at what she saw. It was something she thought was impossible for her to have. Something that had been absent in her childhood, and something as a young adult she convinced herself she didn't need. But as she stared at the picture she knew it represented everything she ever wanted: a family. While she remembered it had not come easy, every hardship and sacrifice she had endured in the pursuit of it was worth it.

"Mom! Have you seen my chemistry book?" She heard the annoyed voice of her oldest child. Colin Jonathan Kent was the happiest surprise of her life. After a year or so of thinking she and Clark could not have children he was conceived on a night of passion when Lois came with in inch of losing her soul mate. Clark had been rendered powerless with Kryptonite and thus adding the one missing component needed for the couple to conceive a child.

Clark walked down the steps finishing buttoning his shirt and coving up his is alter-ego. He didn't miss the eye role and huff of annoyed breath his son offered out. He would have never anticipated the attitude his son would take upon finding out he was Superman. He had tried to talk to his son, but the conversations never got very far.

Clark tried to ignore the behavior of the angry teenage. He went up to his wife and gave her a soft yet passionate kiss.

"Gross! You do know you might be wasting your time motioning what I'm watching on TV if you are going to do this in the living room," said a small yet commanding voice from behind them. They turned to the owner of the voice with her hand on her hips and big brown eyes narrowed in attitude. She shook her head slightly before walking off into the kitchen.

"Oh, she is so your child," Clark said with a laugh.

"You might be right. She hasn't started floating in her sleep yet, when that starts happening she's all yours," Lois quipped back.

"Hey if I do recall correctly, you didn't mind when I did it last night," he said in a low husky whisper.

"Oh Clark, stop," Lois said hitting him playfully and grabbing his hand and leading him into the kitchen. They separated as Lois went to make the coffee and Clark want to the stove to make breakfast.

"Morning Alexis," Lois said to her middle child who had her nose in a book and headphones in her ears.

"Now that ones yours," Lois said with a slight giggle pointing to her oldest daughter and referring to her quiet, almost mild mannered attitude that often mirrored Clark's when he was not dressed as his alter ego.

Colin walked in to the kitchen a defiant look in his eyes and voice to match when he spoke.

"I'm going to play football." For a normal family this would not be a concern, but the Kent's weren't normal. They were truly out of this world. Clark and Lois shared a look before Clark spoke.

"Remember what we said about that Colin. It might not be the best idea. We can talk about it together in a minute," he said trying to talk calmly. The last thing he wanted to do was upset him. If he did he might just join the team to spite him.

"Yeah I know what you said, but I'm done talking. I want to do this. I don't see what the big deal is, I never use these damn powers anyway." Clark and Lois looked at their son in disbelief. Alexis's head shot up from her book to look at her brother as if he had lost his mind. It wasn't the boys attitude that shocked the other Kent's, he had been that way for some time, but rather his thoughtless outburst that left the youngest Kent with a very confused look on her face.

While the two older Kent children had found out about their father quite young and quite by mistake. Lois and Clark had agreed to keep it from their youngest and protect the innocence that their older children had sacrificed the night they had caught their mother kissing the caped hero of Metropolis. The older children at the ages of six and four had agreed to keep the family secret.

Clark believed it was this sacrifice that had led his only son to resent him and the family legacy. Upon finding out about Lois's third pregnancy, Clark had vowed to keep his secret identity a secret from his youngest child.

Keeping the secret up to this point hadn't been that difficult. Lois and Clark had learned from their mistakes with the first two kids and it was also helped that at eight years old Claire had yet to show any signs of superpowers. The other children had shown sporadic superpowers since conception. Both pregnancies gave Lois the ability to float. And Alexis's had given her the ability to see through walls for the last four months of the pregnancy. As babies they had both floated out of their cribs. The only explanation Dr. Kline could give (he had been let in on the secret once Lois had found out she was pregnant with Colin) was that the children were conceived and carried under a yellow sun thus causing them to develop their powers faster than Clark had been give his. Claire was an intelligent kid, but superpowers seemed delayed or nonexistent in her case.

What's going on? What is he talking about?" Claire asked as she watched her older brother slam the front door leaving his family to clean up the mess he had created.

Clark contemplated constructing an answer would explain his son's words, but still allow him to protect his little girl. As he looked into the young girl's eyes, ones that matched his own, he knew she was growing up and lying to her would serve any good. He knew, although he did not want to admit it, that she could indeed handle the truth and deserved to know it.

Clark looked at Lois. She gave him an approving smile.

"Dad she'll be okay with it." He could hear the voice of his oldest daughter in his head. The Kryptonian genes he and children shared allowed him to communicate with them in that way, although only Alexis ever used it. Clark let out a heavy sigh, but just as he was about to explain, he heard a cry for help.

"Oh, no," he said out loud.

"God, I hate to explain it like this, and I swear we will talk later, but I have to go. Forgive me," he said and without another word he spun into a blur and when he came to a stop he was Superman.

"Wow," was all Claire could utter as she watched her father leave.

"Now Claire…" Lois started.

"Hey Mom," Alexis interrupted. "You have to get to work and we need to get to school. How about I walk Claire to her school and I'll answer her questions," Alexis offered out as she grabbed her backpack from the back of the chair. She knew that Claire would have questions that her mother just couldn't answer.

Lois nodded and smiled at her daughters as they exited the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 telepathic Q&A

"Alright Claire shoot." Alexis said telepathically as they walked down the sidewalk. Although Claire had no active superpowers, Alexis was thinking she could do this because she was Kryptonian

"Whoa how did you do that?" She stopped dead in her tracks and asked out loud.

"Shhh, this conversation needs to stay as quite as possible. No one can know we are Superman's kids or even that we have certain abilities. Try it. Just concentrate. You can do it CK."

"Like this? Can you hear me?"

"Better than Verizon, good job."

"So Superman is Daddy?"

"Well sort of it's more like Daddy is Superman. He was Clark Kent before he was Superman. And he only created Superman to help people. While it's a big part of him it's not who he is. That's how he explained it to me when I asked."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Well, Mom and Dad wanted to protect you. Colin and I found out by mistake sooner than they wanted us to. It's a big secret to keep."

"Can I fly like Daddy?"

"I don't know. Mom and Dad said you haven't shown any signs of it, but it doesn't mean you won't. Dad didn't fly until high school."

"Can you?"

"Yes, but I just really got the hang of it about a year ago."

"Wow. I can't believe all this."

"I know, I get it, but Dad can make some sense of it just ask him when you get a chance. And I'm always here."

"Ok, thanks Lexi." Claire said telepathically as they approached her school. As she turned to enter the school yard she heard her sister:

"Remember, this is a family secret. No one and I mean no one can know. We could be in danger if anyone did. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I won't tell cross my heart," Claire said, which at eight years old crossing her heart was the most serious promise she could make.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Lexi Lane

Alexis Lane Kent was for the most part a quite girl. She had been forced to keep a big secret for many years. This had impeded her ability to have many friends. She had dealt with the best she could, but she had a lot on her shoulders, not just that she was Superman's daughter or that she had superpowers herself, but something much more life shaping (if that was possible).

On her tenth birthday her father took her flying early in the morning. He told her he had something he needed to tell her. They flew high through the air away from Metropolis. For some time they didn't seem to have a destination, just flying, just watching the majestic beauty of the sun rising, signaling the start of a new day with beautiful gold light. She felt the bright, warm sun enveloping her and giving her unexplained power that allowed her to do thing no other ten year old could and allowed her father to a savior to so many. Of the three Kent kids she seemed to have the strongest bond. She understood better and respected more what her father did, especially compared to her brother. The gold rays of sun filled her as they flew. She shifted lightly in her father's arms so she could see his face. She had never attempted this before but as the sun strengthened her she self as if it were possible.

"Daddy can I fly?"

"Honey you are flying," he said not realizing what he meant.

"No I mean on my own."

"Oh Lexi Lane I don't know. I couldn't do it until I was in high school."

"Can't I just try, I mean if I can't do it it's not like you can't save me. You are faster than a speeding bullet."

"All right," he said somewhat reluctantly. He took her hand than shifted the position in which he was carrying her, so that he was holing her under her arm. Than slowly he released her from his strong and secure hold, but still held her hand.

"Daddy!" Alexis said in a slightly annoyed voice that he was still holding on to her. He let out a frustrated sigh and slowly let go of her hand. At first she seemed to be falling. Clark froze for just a second and just as he readied himself to save her, he realized she was rising ever so slowly. She was flying. The flight only lasted a couple of minutes, but, as he watched her closely, to him it seemed like forever. He was all to comforted when she agree to get back into the security of his arms. Once she was safely in his arms again he began to fly deliberately west.

They landed on a small stretch of island. He let her down and she smoothed down her long curly hair as she looked around at the beautiful island.

"This is where your mother and I were married" he said looking around himself

"It never seems to change. It took me a while to find the exact spot again after that day. We really never intended to get married here we just started flying and ended up here, it was the perfect place.

"Wow it is really pretty."

"I brought you here because I need to tell you something." At that he began to spin and when he stopped he was Clark.

"I want to tell you this as your father," he said, offering out in explanation for his wardrobe change. Alexis studied him, he looked nervous as he looked down at her.

"Do you remember I told you about my globe?" She nodded she knew it was the only connection to his birth parents and Krypton.

"Remember how I told you Jor-El had come to me five time to me the story of how I had ended up on earth and how a message never appeared to me again. Well that wasn't exactly the truth. It appeared to me one other time. It was one night after we found your mother was pregnant with you. I remember waking up and seeing the globe above my head. It had been at you grandparent's in Kansas in my old tree house. The globe is attune to me and I guess it had a message to give me so it made its way to Metropolis to give it too me. The hologram of my father was projected onto the wall. I wanted to wake your mom, but it was like I couldn't move, all I could do was watch. He congratulated me on being a father and told me that this second baby would be special. That it would continue my legacy, and that you would be the defender of man. That's how we came up with your name. Alexis means defender of man. I thought it fit. Your mom was sort of against it at first because it reminded her of an old enemy of our, but I convince her that it would be a good way to put that in the past and prove that we had beat him once and for all. I don't know how Jor-El knew all that he did, but before the hologram disappeared he told me that I and my second born child would receive a message on that child's tenth birthday. Her father pulled out the globe.

"So are we going to wait here until it happens?"

"I thought we could if you'd like."

"Yeah sure." They waited, about a half an hour later the globe began to glow and a hologram of Jor-El appeared.

"Hello my son ad grandchild. I have come on the child's tenth birthday to deliver a message of destiny. Do not worry about how I know this just know it to be true. Dear grandchild although I can not see your face or know your name I trust that you are strong. I know of my son's great acts through a prophase and I have also been told of the legacy continuing through a second born child. You will defeat great evil and your efforts will continue to better the world I sent my son to so many years ago. You, my grandchild, will be a force of great good sooner than you know."

With that the hologram disappeared.

It wasn't long before Clark started training his daughter on how to control her growing powers. It also wasn't long after the incident that Alexis chose to start wear glasses, hiding her bright, vibrant blue eyes behind frames of glass, starting her on a path to her destiny.

She accepted who her father was, and what that meant for her. Her brother on the other hand was unable to accept it. Up until they found out about their father's secret that fateful night Colin had idealized Clark Kent. Somehow finding out he was Superman shattered that admiration. While most boys would love the idea that Superman as their dad, Colin was different. Finding out he was Superman made him realize just how often their dad missed events and ran out on things. Having an explanation for his disappearances didn't give him any comfort and only made him resent his father. Despite his resentment he had been willing to keep the secret for Claire's and the family's sake, that was until this morning. He wanted to know why. Alexis had tried to talk to him about the subject before, but he was always closed off about it. She really didn't care now, he was going to talk to her whether he wanted to or not. She might seem mild mannered most the time, but she could channel her mother's Mad Dog Lane attitude if she had to, she had it I her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 The start of a terrible turn for a teen

~ Here is the next chapter; it will be getting more exciting. Please review, good or bad, feedback is much appreciated.

She adjusted her brown, oval, very studious looking glasses on her face as she approached her brother. He had managed to avoid her all during school, but now she found him by his locker and he wasn't going to get away from her.

"What in the world were you doing this morning." She threw at him telepathically.

"Stop doing that. I don't like it, it's weird." he said out loud, but not so loudly that it attracted attention.

"It's part of who we are Colin, I don't understand why you are so against it, but that's not even my point."

"Well than what is your point exactly?"

"My point is you seem like you don't care anymore, about the family, about any of it. What you did this morning really caused some problems. I mean even if you don't like Dad I still thought you cared about Claire. What you did today could have really hurt her.

"What's the big deal? We knew way before we were her age and Mom and Dad didn't care that we knew."

"That's not true, they didn't want us to find out the way we did, but they handled it the best they could. They protected us the best they could.

"Oh that's bull. He never tried to protect me. He was always off protecting someone else." Colin said his voice loud and full of anger, than he turned away from his sister. As he quickly stocked away, his hands rubbing his temples, neither the stunned Alexis nor the distracted Colin noticed the boy standing at the near end of the hall, a black bag slung over the shoulder that was facing the siblings. As Colin left the boy made his departure as well.

The boy followed Colin out of the school, who was still rubbing his head. Unnoticed, the boy walked up behind Colin and followed for many paces before turning down a side street, where a dark sedan with tinted windows waited for him. He checked his surroundings quickly to ensure no one was watching he got into the back of the car.

"Did you get some clean shots?" asked the man who was waiting for him. He held out his hand and the boy plunged his hand into his backpack.

"Yeah a few. Once when he was in the lunch line, once at the end of the day when he was at his locker talking to his sister, I think, and once just now as he was leaving. I was right behind him," he said finally pulling out what looked like a pistol of his bag. What distinguished this gun was the end formed in to a cone shape. Also the top of the gun was big and square, as thought it was holing something much bigger than bullets.

" Just make sure you are not discovered. Did it seem to affect him? And when he was with his sister it didn't affect her did it?" The man opened the big square compartment and removed a large chunk of glowing red rock and placing it in his pocket.

"No it didn't look like it affected the girl. I was aiming it at him from inside the pack. But I think it worked on him. He got really mad at the girl and every other time it seemed to make him frustrated and he started rubbing his head. I don't see what's the point shooting this thing at the Kent guy is, though?

"You don't have to and you won't care as long as you are being compensated for your services. Meet me here again tomorrow morning at eight am. Now go!" he said, handing the teen a wad of cash.

Once the boy left the man smiled a sinister grin in satisfaction that his plan was working.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5 The Silence of Dysfunction.

Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and please review, good or bad; I loved to know what you think!

Clark exited his youngest daughter's room breathing a sigh of relief. She was ok with him, his secret, all of it. She was admittedly still confused, but she did not hate him.

Now for the next task: Colin. Clark loved his son, but he seemed troubled and he really didn't know how to get through the ice cold facade he had put up so long ago to freeze him out. For him, dealing with Colin could be more difficult than defusing a bomb.

He knocked on his bedroom door and let out a deep sigh before entering. He saw his son lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, a far away look on his slightly pale face.

"Colin." Clark said trying to assess his demeanor.

"What?" the boy responded quickly in an annoyed tone."

"We need to talk."

"Why?"

"You know why. Now come down for dinner and we will talk after." Clark said, the last part with sternness he normally reserved for his superhero persona. He gestured to the open door, and waited for his son to get up.

The dinner table was quite, too quite. The morning's events had left everyone uncertain and it had changed the dynamic of the household. The clanking of silverware against plates played like an offbeat orchestra in the silence. Lois couldn't take it, it remaindered her far too much of her childhood; when her family was falling apart, yet they pretended that all was fine at the dinner table. For Lois, even as a little girl, the silence had given it away. She refused to let her family fall into that pattern.

"Okay, I've had enough of this! Talk! You are all my children, so I know that it is possible." Lois saw Clarks lips curl into a smile as he suppressed a chuckle.

To the left of Lois, Colin felt his head begin to throb. It tried to repress the urge to groan out loud. The last thing he wanted was to alert his family to him in any way. The pain had started a couple of days ago, and it seemed to him to be getting progressively worse. He put his fork down on the plate of food he had not touched and reached his hand to his head. He stared down at the table as his eyes began to burn. He let out the groan he had been holding in, and for the next minute he seemed to have no control over what his body did.

Clark saw the pain sketched on Colin's face and watched as he dropped his fork and grabbed his head. He saw him look up for a second in an expression of fear and confusion, and could see his son's eyes and was shocked when he saw them turn from a deep brown to a metallic red. Within a second two red beams shot out of his eyes and proceeded to seer through the ceramic plate and the oak table. Clark acted as quickly as he could and deflected the beams with his own heat vision, directing them out the open window behind Colin. Colin's still red iris's roll back in his head and he collapsed on the floor. Both Clark and Lois moved quickly to his side, and Clark proceed to gently shake him.

"Clark, what is going on? What's wrong with him?"

"I wish I knew Lois, I really do."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 The Predator

Here is the next chapter. Please review!

He knew was evil. The only question left for him was the subject of nature vs. nurture. Had he been born this way or had at some point had he turned? It wasn't an important question, just one that he thought of sometimes. But he didn't see what he was doing now as evil. To him it was simple revenge.

He had achieved much in his life, but one goal had evaded him, that was until now for he was certain his plan would succeed in bringing down Superman. He had tried before but had lacked the proper method and knowledge. Now he knew how to get to him. Now he knew what would hurt him the most and lead to his demise. He had waited patiently for this. He had planned for years and laid in wait for the perfect time and circumstances. He knew what it was that made a good predator. It wasn't their strength or their speed, oh yes, those things contributed, but it was the patience and the timing that made a true killer. A true predator knew to be linger and wait to strike when their prey least expects it. He had waited for years, quietly observing, planning and waiting for that perfect time, and finally the time had come.

"Hello Dr. Castillo," he said as he entered the lab where the testing had been taken place for years now.

"Hello,' said the doctor as he examined a piece of red kryptonite. He had gotten himself involved years ago. He was mystified with the power that Kryptonite seemed to process and that curiosity had lead to a desire to conduct research and brought him together with this man and his sinister plot. His desire had led him to create a new form of Kryptonite, a hybrid form of the red, that in theory, had the ability in theory to make a Kryptonian volatile and unstable, especially with excessive exposure. Of course, it had not been tested up until know, but it seemed to do as its creator predicted. Simply, it could create the most powerful killer. He hadn't anticipate his research going to this sort of cause and certainly not to enable a man such as he was now dealing with, but it had and he knew there was no turning back or changing what was. He was not in the position, although, he held great power he wasn't naive enough to not know his place. He was simply a minion in an evil plot.

"It is working just as planned. The boy is already feeling the effects. It will not be long before I can convince him of what he really wants to do and finally kill Superman." he said with a disturbing glint in his eye.

"And while I appreciate all you've done for me and know your knowledge and skill is invaluable to me, Doctor I am afraid you have out lived your usefulness." And with calm in his voice that can only come from a true psychotic he pulled out a gun and pull the trigger.


End file.
